We know that all vehicles driven in any country are publically identified using an international number plate system. This number plate system functions by each individual vehicle having a unique code or registration which identifies it, by means of the official public registry, as belonging to its owner, in such a way that it makes it possible to communicate with the vehicle owner or user.
Likewise, we know that there is a constant need to communicate with vehicle holders regarding many diverse aspects of their vehicle, whether administrative, legal commercial or simply the need for straight forward necessary or relevant information and whether these holders are legal or physical persons. However, despite this constant need, the management of information is very costly in both a technical and economic sense, as well as in terms of the energy used in order to achieve this goal or in other words, to establish communication with a vehicle user via the public information that currently exists. Currently, access to information and communication, for both private parties, companies and for the administration themselves, involves indirect, expensive and not very operative methods. Therefore, there is a problem in establishing contact or communication with vehicle owners in a quick and agile way.
Furthermore, in the state of the art, there are many automatic communication systems which allow vehicles to communicate with one another or vehicles to communicate with external devices, with which they exchange functional or useful information. They are inter-vehicle communication systems (machine to machine) into the development and implementation of which car manufacturers invest a large quantity of resources and in the processes of which people do not intervene, these systems making it possible to offer a wide range of communication services to the user, including active and updated information regarding traffic, safety, emergencies, incidents, recognition by means of OCR, GPS guidance and location, etc.
The communication protocols for said systems and processes are complicated, by means of automatic exchange systems for exchanging a large amount of information between vehicles, without the user intervening in the communication. Large companies in the automobile industry are working together with telephone and software development companies to design this kind of products and services. Services such as e-call, b-call, more sophisticated localisation means for stolen vehicles, systems which provide distance supervision on the mechanical state of the vehicle, which provide on road guidance or up-to-date information on the traffic situation etc., will be part of the packages mounted into vehicles by manufacturers in the near future.
However, in most of these cases, these systems no not allow a human transmitter to send a message or initiate dynamic communication with a vehicle user, with whom exchange is made or to whom information is directed.